


what more do you need than pride

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Allen is somehow in denial, Confessions, Jungmo is very straightforward, Love Alarm App (Love Alarm), M/M, Serim kinda set Allen up, Street Racing, but only slight, the ending is??? sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: There are a couple of things that Allen hates.1) The Love Alarm app2) Sharing his feelings3) Sharing his feelings because of the Love Alarm app
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Allen Ma
Kudos: 31





	what more do you need than pride

**Author's Note:**

> the title came from the classic tsukkiyama scene in haikyuu by the way.. oh and apologies if the love alarm parts are not like in the series, i haven’t seen the show and only asked from a close friend on how it goes :))

Society today, as we know it, has evolved numerous, and countless times. Most of the time, we people find it hard to adapt immediately, other moments, we just let fate do its job. 

The Love Alarm was invented to disturb a person’s inner peace by making them curious of what romantic feelings others feel around them, harbouring great anxiousness in the process, and thus, ruining a perfect life. 

At least, that’s how Allen identified it. 

He didn’t empathize with how half of the human population in his school found it interesting. It was absurd, openly giving everyone a chance to know how you felt about them through an app like that. That’s like saying you’d confidently wear your dick on your forehead. You’re too exposed, too vulnerable. Allen didn’t want that.

You’d need guts to download that app. Only the thick-skinned were five star raters, being all brave with their feelings and sharing it to the world. Though, the thing about Love Alarm was that it doesn’t tell you exactly who was interested in you.

That’s another factor why Allen hated it. Imagine in a place with a large number of people, to feel your app buzzing frantically in your hands only for you to not know who the secret someone was, truly you’d feel curiosity piling up. You’d end up dwelling on it, forgetting your original duties in the end. It was annoying.

There was no point in letting others in it. Having yourself know your own feelings, that should’ve been enough, right? 

Wrong.

If Allen was honest, he was jealous. He was jealous about not being able to casually walk around with his heart on his sleeves, having his pulse beat abnormally every time he felt excited because of his app ringing. He was jealous how everyone could freely do something he can’t. He was jealous.

Even so, what can a guy like him do? He was long separated from friend circles, being labeled as some kind of problem student. Acquaintances were out of the question, he was practically isolated from everyone else. Whom he considered real were barely too much for one hand. 

There, he had Woobin, Serim and occasionally, Jungmo. A few friends he earned back in his years of street racing. Lucky for him, Serim was also in the same school as he was.

If it wasn’t obvious, street racing was deemed inappropriate for someone who goes to a prestigious school. They would speak of it as if it were taboo. It made Allen’s stomach drop. 

For people who get involved in a handful of illegal things that manage to get away with it through connections, there sure were a lot of walking hypocrites. 

The racing Allen did wasn’t even considered law-breaking. For one, he had a license and two, they raced on legal grounds. Serim’s property, to be exact. 

When Allen first got to know Serim, his impression of the latter was that he was loaded. Quite carefree, but impressive. Serim was the one that got him into racing. 

At first, he was just a passenger, holding onto Serim in fear of his soul reaching the heavens. Allen learned the value of seatbelts. 

He felt like it was dangerous to just drive so recklessly. Serim told him that if he wanted to feel the real deal, he needed to be the one driving. Needless to say, he screamed a lot that day. But Serim was right, ever since that day, they’d spend most of their time racing against each other. With the consent of their parents, of course. 

Allen was glad that his parents weren’t against his likes. Perhaps it was the liberated air of America that fogged their brains. With that statement, Allen was joking. 

Overtime, more and more people raced along with them. It had been two years since then.

Allen sighed, fiddling with his phone. He was alone in the benches, Serim told him to wait for him. He was hungry but seeing all the people inside the cafeteria made him nauseous.  _ Guess I can wait. Maybe he’ll have something for me. _

He hid in the shades, leaning his head back and closed his eyes. Allen’s mind drifted to the later afternoon. He remembered Jungmo challenging him to a race last Saturday. A threatening smile emerged from his lips. He fought it off, sat up straight and punched his knees. 

Allen doubled on his front and studied his surroundings. Just then, a couple walked past by him, Love Alarms sickeningly loud to his ears. He glared at their retreating figures. His phone dinged. Allen checked the message from Serim. He scowled at what he read.

_ from: Serim _

_ hey! do u have that app? the one popular these days? _

Now why was Serim interested in those kinds of things?

_ to: Serim _

_ no, why would i? _

He looked around, wondering if his friend was just trying to mess with him by hiding. It didn’t take long for a reply to light his phone up.

_ from: Serim _

_ quick, download it! i’m coming over in a few minutes, just lining up to get some grub for us 👍 _

Allen sighed. He didn’t want to download it. He literally had a whole mental commentary about how much he hated it earlier. But he knew that Serim wouldn’t let him go that easily if he didn’t so he had no choice but to do so.  _ I’ll just delete it later when he’s done. _

_ to: Serim _

_ whatever. be quick, i’m starving _

He exited the messaging app and opened the apps store. Allen heavily typed in the name and was reluctant in pressing the download button. He did it anyway.

Serim arrived a few minutes later. The app also finished downloading. “Sorry, line was long.” He took a seat beside Allen. Serim gave him two packs of meat buns and a bottle of water. He mumbled a thanks, saying he’d pay him later.

They sat there for a while, quietly eating their lunch. Somehow, they looked lonely, and lame. They paid no mind, though. 

Allen cleared his throat. “So, about the app.” He looked at Serim with droopy eyes. The older one made a sound of acknowledgement. “Why did you make me download it? Pretty sure I kept talking about how much I hated this shit; did you hit your head?” 

“No.” Serim rolled his eyes. Allen mocked him. “Did you try opening it?” He asked. Allen shook his head. 

“Well do it. I’m curious about something.” Allen opened his phone like he was told to and clicked on the app.  _ This is lame. _

“What? Don’t tell me you wanna know if I have feelings for you?” Allen teased, a snort came from him. Serim looked at him in a deadpan manner. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Serim punched him in the arm. Allen reciprocated the action. “You’re like family to me. I’m not into that bullshit.” The two of them laughed.

“Then what?” Allen asked. Serim shrugged and smiled, taking a drink from his soda can. The younger tipped it up, not wanting to be ignored. The drink spilled, Serim cussed him out. 

“With you doing that, I’m not telling.” Serim stood from his seat and discarded their trash. The warning bell had also rang at that point. They needed to get to class.

“Petty motherfucker.” Allen mumbled. Standing along with him. He gave one last light kick on Serim’s behind before escaping to his class.

“You’ll see later!” Serim called out to him, cleaning his jeans. He sighed. Serim just hoped he would live to see the later days in what he was about to get himself into.

* * *

Afternoon came by like a blur. Much more if you were barely paying attention to anything. Allen dragged with shoes carelessly on the unwaxed floor, creating unpleasant melodies as he walked. Though earning a few glares, he barely cared.

Serim told him to go ahead to the tracks first since he was stuck in a council meeting. Allen thought his friend was just insanely cool balancing everything at the same time. Unlike Allen, Serim at least had his council member title enough for his fellow students to back off and keep their mouths shut about his hobby.

Allen huffed and made his way to the lot. He brought his own ride for later’s race. He came across a few juniors he had spoken to before and exchanged nods with them. Allen reached his car in record time. Perhaps it was the denied excitement inside him that made him double in steps but he convinced himself that it was because of the obnoxious love alarms that kept going off around his area of hearing capacity.

He entered his car and closed the door in haste, blocking half of the volume outside. Allen revved the vehicle to life and he was off. 

To think that Jungmo personally requested for the both of them to be drafted, it made Allen wonder. Races between racers were decided through drawing lots. Maybe Jungmo just wanted to race with a friend. Allen had no complaints. 

The road was a ballroom with no dancers, peaceful and quiet. It made the time reaching Serim’s residence lessened by a few. When Allen arrived, his eyes already caught a few of his acquaintances on the tracks playing around. He scanned for the blue BMW he had always seen thrice every week. 

Due to popular demand, when the place started getting more attention, the racers were asked for a specific visiting schedule to obtain order and space. Allen had the freedom to choose Friday until Sunday since he was one of the very first people introduced to the place. 

He estimated around 50 people in total coming by every week in different intervals which meant that although many, they were still divided into a few groups so most of the time. Allen just stayed with his original schedule with Serim. 

It was also through this scheduling that Allen and Serim got to know Jungmo and Woobin. 

After some time, he finally saw Jungmo rolling up the tracks and going directly somewhere that was anywhere but the tracks. Allen stayed inside his car, wasting time on his phone. He eyed the new application on his screen, scrunching his nose in disdain. Serim disturbed him in class earlier saying he should open the app and follow the rules stated. When he asked why he only received a thumbs up as a reply to his message. 

Allen sighed, gathering everything in his capacity to not delete the useless app. He checked the time, figured it was alright to finally hang out in the lockers— yes, the place had lockers for the sweat bathed youths and young adults. Allen killed the engine and grabbed his bag before walking to the lockers.

From afar, he heard a few guys ecstatically screaming. Allen followed the sound and caught a few words that were constantly being shouted. From the looks of it, someone’s Love Alarm went off earlier and everyone present just got quite excited wondering who were the lucky two. Allen laughed to himself. Who knew that five people could fill the whole place with so much vigor.

He reached the lockers and was thankful that no one was present to disrupt his alone time before the race later. Allen unzipped his bag and placed a few sets of fresh clothes inside his locker for future use. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Serim texted him that he was on his way. Just before turning it off, his eyes involuntarily lingered on the same app from earlier.

The sudden bang of the steel screen door for the bathrooms resonated around the room, surprising Allen out of his personal bubble. His reflexes jolted his phone out of his hands and into his lockers. He closed the metal and breathed a sigh. 

Two people whom he recognized as Woobin and Wonjin, came out of the steam-filled room, cackling. A pained groan eventually followed them out. In Jungmo’s hands was his flickering phone. 

Earlier in the showers, the three men were listening to a few songs. It was going well, when Wonjin decided to dump a bucket of cold water on Woobin’s stature. It ended up in a game of tag for a few minutes until Woobin accidentally threw the bucket of water directly at the stand where Jungmo’s phone had been blasting off music peacefully.

“It’s ruined.” Jungmo maundered in agony. Allen thought they were being too noisy and shushed them all together. Jungmo’s head snapped to his direction and suddenly beamed. “Hyung!” 

He jogged to Allen’s side, still in a towel. Allen rubbed his face and sighed. “Don’t talk to me until you wear some clothes.” He grabbed the phone out of Jungmo’s grasp and pushed him away. Jungmo smiled and thanked him, he knew exactly what the younger man needed. 

Allen was a fixer of some sort. A casual job he had grown accustomed to after helping out his dad who worked with electronics a few years back. “After the race you can come by my house later and wait for it to be fixed.” He said, examining the poor device. 

Wonjin let out a teasing sound that was immediately cut short by a slap on the back. He groaned, focusing on wearing something for his walk back home. Him and Woobin had come in earlier before Allen even arrived and already had their share of enjoyment. Although sad that they wouldn’t be able to watch the match between Jungmo and Allen later, they had no choice but to leave early since the two of them still had night shift jobs that lasted until midnight.

Quickly as they arrived, the two immediately left the place. Allen scanned Jungmo’s phone in his hands while the younger was snuggling himself into a new set of clothes suitable for comfort racing. The thing was fine; except for it’s screen and sound. Allen pursed his lips, he’d have it fixed in an hour once he had the right tools. 

“You can just bring it back with you next time we meet again, you don’t have to rush it.” Jungmo finished changing and was clad in a leather jacket. Allen found it hilarious how the former only started using leather when he pointed out how plain Jungmo’s clothes were back when they were just getting to know each other.

Don’t misunderstand, by plain he meant the colors. Surely, Jungmo’s being could never be labeled as plain. Not when he comes by the tracks alternating between three different cars every other two weeks. Hell, Jungmo didn’t even have to get his phone fixed if he wanted to, he had another one to spare. But since he did, Allen had to.

“It’s fine, this is an easy fix. You can stay for dinner while you wait for it later.” Allen reopened his locker and placed Jungmo’s phone inside as well. He closed it and stretched, feeling numb from his thighs down. Jungmo hummed to voice his agreement. 

The two walked out of the place and into the tracks. “I’ll win again.” Allen declared so suddenly. Jungmo scoffed and faced the older, both still walking with Jungmo going lateral. “Yeah? Wanna bet? I brought the blue one today, y’know.” Jungmo smirked and inches himself closer to Allen. The older chuckled and pushed his face away.

“We’ll see.” He said. They saw Serim pull up a few minutes later. Serim got out of the car and jogged towards them, his eyes expectant. For what reason, Allen had no idea. 

“Hey.” Serim gave Jungmo a side hug. To Allen, “Where’s your phone?” Allen motioned for the lockers and Serim’s face masked a frown. 

“Boring. Whatever, let’s start the race? I have to go back to school in an hour.” Serim informed, pulling out a whistle inside his pockets, asking the other racers to clear the field. Jungmo and Allen hummed and went to their own cars. 

Serim never offers to be the referee since he thinks that it wasn’t fit for him but when Allen asked him to do so he quickly agreed. He stood in the middle of the road, raising his hands up, slowly motioning both cars forward to level the noses before finally counting to three.

The moment he blew the whistle, rubber burned in an attempt to overtake one another. Serim let out a cough of dissatisfaction when he was left to bathe in the trail of smoke. The racers present cheered both the red Chevy and blue BMW fighting from afar. 

Allen lost Jungmo in the drifts by a few meters after the latter accidentally shifted to the wrong gear. Allen rejoiced, Jungmo grumbled. They reached the second lap. Their race had a total agreement of three full laps.

Jungmo eventually caught up with Allen and the two shared fierce stares through the open windows. The older smiled at Jungmo as he stepped harder on the gas, eyebrows furrowing in determination.

Allen tried to corner him, giving Jungmo no chance to over take. Jungmo sighed and chuckled. “Sorry, Allen.”

He stepped on the breaks, slowing down before steering the car to the other side and pushed through the free space. Allen dangered himself by almost going out of the tracks and he would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart jump. 

“I don’t think that was fair!” He shouted against the sounds of engines roaring once he showed up beside Jungmo, his eyes glancing back and forth to the road and to his opponent. “You started it!” Jungmo laughed. 

The finish line was visible. Allen gripped his wheel harder, as if it would make him go faster. Jungmo, although careful, frantically fumbled with his gears which earned him his win just a few moments earlier than Allen. 

He slowed down his vehicle and got out, all smiles. Allen walked up to him and the two shared a befitting hand shake. “You and your car, always ahead of me.” Allen joked. Jungmo rolled his eyes and slung an arm around the older’s shoulders.

They walked to where Serim was talking with the other racers. He was probably giving a few reminders. 

“Since I won, you owe me dinner.” Jungmo hummed to himself, satisfied with his own declaration of choice, giving Allen no freedom to ripost. “And fix my phone.” He added. Allen waved a hand and nodded. 

“Well, unless you have anything more to do here I think we should get going. The race is done and going early also means you leaving earlier.” Allen smirked, leaving Jungmo’s side and whispered a few things to Serim. 

Jungmo watched as Serim’s eyes widened at the words Allen were saying in his ear, getting followed by a teasing look that made Allen elbow his sides. Serim glanced at him for a quick second and waved. He had no idea what the two were going on about but the way Allen tapped him by the shoulders and walked to the lockers without staring back, he probably excused the both of them already.

* * *

“Have you seen that trick where they play a song at full volume so the water leaves your phone?” Jungmo made himself comfortable on the extra computer chair inside Allen’s room. The said owner ignored him, focused on the phone on his table.

“What if we put it inside the rice compartment. You have that right?” He dragged the chair to where the table was, pestering the older. 

“No, you’re going home tonight.” Allen sighed, pushing the chair away making Jungmo slide across the room. Jungmo pursed his lips. He was getting ignored and it bored him to death. 

Allen pressed the power button in an attempt to restart it. It surprised him when it did. He glared at Jungmo’s back after he had taken interest in the bookshelf filled with various comics. He left the phone to grab a towel inside his bathroom. 

He heard a few hardbounds drop to the floor followed by Jungmo’s apologies. Allen shook his head, getting back to his task. Jungmo was now laying on his bed, reading a random volume of one of Allen’s light novels.

Allen checked to see if the phone was waterproof and to think it was actually just made him upset even more. It probably malfunctioned due to falling on the ground rather than getting wet. He doubted Jungmo knew it was waterproof.

Allen was about to nag him when a notification popped out of its screen. He only gave a glance, not wanting to read if ever it was a message yet the name off the app caught him glued to the screen.

_ He has it too? _ Allen didn’t really know how the app worked since he was only forced into a corner but something about Jungmo having this love app twisted his insides unattractively. An unconscious frown made its way to his face. 

“You have the app?” Allen couldn’t help but ask, his voice heavy. Jungmo perked up from his lying position, staring at him for a few seconds, processing the question.

“Oh! You mean that Love Alarm thing? Yeah, I think Wonjin downloaded it yesterday. You managed to turn it on again?” He left the book and walked to where Allen was situated. Jungmo dragged with him the chair from earlier and sat beside him. He took the phone from the older, opening the app with no hesitation.

“It’s waterproof, did you know that?” Allen said. Jungmo stared at him wide eyed and shook his head. “Figures. So, that app, how does it work?” Allen propped an elbow on the table, leaning his head on it, watching Jungmo lazily.

“Well, as far as I know they told me that it’ll ring once someone who likes you is within a 10 meter radius.” Jungmo stared back at him. Allen faltered his gaze and glanced at his phone. 

“I feel like it’s fake though. Just ringing randomly every time the apps detect another phone within their radius.” The younger added. “Do you have it too?” 

Allen hesitated a bit, contemplating if he should say yes or not. Words betrayed him and he ends up nodding. Jungmo requested to see his phone. He handed it slowly. 

Allen watched as Jungmo opened the app and tapped a few things here and there. Somehow caught in curiosity, he inched himself closer to Jungmo’s side, peeking over his shoulder. 

Jungmo tensed at the proximity and barely breathed. If it was obvious, Allen didn’t notice. 

“What’s going on? You’re pressing a lot of things.” Allen asked, borrowing Jungmo’s phone on the table. Jungmo straightened himself, clearing his throat. “Nothing just fixed it up.” He gave it back quickly, wishing Allen would return his too.

Just before Allen could take it from him, it rang. 

Jungmo tensed, hands frozen in the air. Allen’s brows furrowed in confusion. His stomach churned, blood running cold.

Unbeknownst to Jungmo, his own phone shook in Allen’s hold. He gripped it tighter, hoping to muffle the noise with a cough. “Must be a fluke.” Allen nervously laughed, overlapping with the unending ringing in his hands. With Jungmo’s phone in his hands, it meant that the admirer would be someone from the room that wasn’t Jungmo himself.

He had to get away from Jungmo to stop the ringing. Allen shouldn’t let Jungmo know. 

He didn’t want it like this. This was why he hated the dumb app. He alone was enough to share the burden of his own feelings. No one needed to know.

“I’ll be back.” Allen stood up in haste, hoping to get out the room as soon as possible. Jungmo caught his hand. “Wait.”

Allen refused to look at him, the sickening chime still lively in his other hand. “My phone, it’s ringing, isn’t it?” Jungmo asked him softly. 

“Like you said, it’s probably fake. That’s why it’s ringing like that.” Allen had no choice but to return it to him. If Jungmo let go of him now, his legs would’ve buckled. “This is so weird. Let’s just forget this.” Allen pulled his hand away. It was all too much for him. It scared him. His feelings, his words, it all scared him. 

“No. We can’t.” Jungmo blocked the door. Allen clenched his fist, his jaw tightened. He must stand his ground, else he’d lose. If he fails, he’ll lose everything. He’ll lose Jungmo.

“Why? Weren’t you the one who said it was fake? Why can’t we just let it go normally and pretend like nothing happened? Why are you being so stubborn?!” He raised his voice, putting up an unbreakable front. 

“Because I was lying!” A fist collided with the door. “The app never lies. There’s no such thing as a fluke with this.” He continued, walking closer to Allen. 

“Give me a break, you’re saying all this bullshit for the sake of your pride.” The older scoffed, rolling his eyes. Jungmo gritted his teeth, grabbing a fistful of Allen’s shirt. 

“WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED THAN PRIDE?!” Jungmo bursted out. He was upset, he was overwhelmed, he didn’t know what he was saying. Jungmo was breathing heavily, Allen gripped on his hand with the same force.

“Is it wrong to have pride?! When this is the only thing that drives me forward everyday? The pride to love someone, is that so wrong?!” 

“Stop, let go. Don’t fucking play with me!” Allen pushed him away harshly. Jungmo was persistent, grabbing his hand again. He tried pulling away yet it was strong. Allen was chained to his spot with Jungmo’s stare.

“Who said I was playing.” A statement rather than a question. The alarms rang in the background but were paid no mind. The flare of each other’s hidden feelings were too strong to die down.

“Why would you believe in such a stupid app?” Allen breathed. “To think I would have to face you out of all people.” 

“It’s not the app I believe in.” Jungmo’s hold on him loosened, his arms falling on his sides. The area held earlier felt burning. Allen rubbed the sore spot.

“Then why exactly are you still stalling, just let me go already. Or better yet, you go.” 

“If I leave now, I’ll lose everything.” Jungmo whispered, his breathing ragged. “Once I get out of this room, there’s no turning back.”

“What are you even saying?” Allen felt like he was about to throw up from the nervousness he was going through. Hands cold and clammy. Only then had he realized that indeed with every action there would be a completely traumatizing foreboding reaction.

“I like you.” Jungmo confessed. 

Allen stared at him.  _ No, he’s lying. _

“You don’t.” Allen wanted to get away from Jungmo’s welling eyes. His heart was being squeezed with hurt. “I don’t understand why you’re trying to speak on my behalf but trust me, I do. I like you so much.” 

“No, you’re just saying this to make yourself feel better. You and your stupid pride.” Allen was never the type to cry but his voice betrayed him. A crack filled with pent up frustration within himself. It felt like he was getting buried.

“Pride is exactly what I need.” Jungmo raised up his phone. A gentle hand placed itself over Allen’s clamoring ones. Both alarms rang in their ears. Every passing moment just made Allen hope for nothing.

“They’re ringing, Allen. This app never lies.” Jungmo sighed lowly. “What should I do to make you believe?” Jungmo sounded desperate in Allen’s ears.

“Should I tell you about everything I like about you? Court you until you say yes? Tell me, I’ll do anything.” The younger’s hand shifted to his shoulders, making the alarm blare louder in his ears. 

“Don’t force yourself.” 

“I’m not forcing it, Allen. I’m willing to do it if that’s what you want me to do. I just want you to accept how I feel.” Jungmo dipped his head low, almost leaning on Allen’s chest. Their uneven breathing surprisingly synched.

They stayed like that. No exchanges between them. Just the blinded silence in the midst of chaos within their hearts. 

Jungmo slowly hugged him. Allen stood there, not knowing what he should do. His hands were frozen in mid-air. Jungmo hugged him tighter.

“Please.” He mumbled on Allen’s shoulder. It wielded a double meaning and Allen himself knew that. The older man wrapped his arms around Jungmo.

“Don’t push my feelings away.” Jungmo whispered quietly, leaning away from Allen but his arms stayed. “With the app or not, I like you nonetheless. How could I not after being around you for so long?” He smiled. Jungmo was starting to find the alarms annoying but that didn’t matter right now.

“Look, I know how you guys think I keep talking out of my ass and most of the time I still do,” Allen let out a small laugh. “But trust me, this is one of the moments that I am saying the truth.” Jungmo’s hands found it’s way to Allen’s own.

“I like you. Always have.” 

Allen couldn’t help but release all the pent up emotions within him with an exhale. It’s quite unreal how Jungmo could cause his stress to shift into calm within minutes. He didn’t want to be some kind of emotional bastard crying his eyes out after receiving a confession from the person they liked so he did what any one would do. 

He punched Jungmo lightly in the gut.

“Who told you to get all sappy with me?” Allen bit with no power. More so, there was a small smile on his lips. Jungmo doubled over with a groan. “That’s one way to reciprocate your feelings.”

“I never said I liked you back.” Allen turned away from Jungmo quickly as he had said it, busying his senses by fixing the books on the ground. 

“Yeah? Your app says otherwise.” Jungmo found himself sitting by the bed.

It was as if Jungmo was openly inviting violence to his person. Allen threw a hardbound to his way, just swiftly avoiding his face, grumbling something under his breath. 

“I need you to shut up. Your confession or the stupid app don’t see fit. You’ll need more than that to convince me.” 

“Speaking like a true chivalric man. And here you say I have too much pride.” Jungmo turned his phone’s power off, sick of the sound. Being able to talk to Allen right now was more fun than none.

“You can shut the fuck up now.” He’s recieving good feedback. In the least.

“I like you.” Jungmo said once again and once more, Allen looked at him with doubting eyes. 

“Well good for me.” In a time like this, Allen had no other way out but sarcasm. Deep within him, his heart was about to burst through his ribs. Confronting Jungmo in more ways than one was a taxing thing.

“Seriously,” Jungmo sighed under his breath, running a hand through his locks. Allen thought that Jungmo was being too quiet after that and got curious. He snapped his head to where he assumed he was. “Stop mumbling and help me fix the—,”

“I like you.” Allen felt a pair of hands caged him in a tight hug. “I literally like you so much. I won’t let go until you acknowledge that.” His words were calmer yet it held the same feelings from what he declared earlier. Allen knew he needed to face it.

“Alright, alright. I do.” He rubbed a hand up and down on Jungmo’s back. Jungmo was sincere, he was bound to reply sooner or later. It was warming.

“You do? I didn’t propose.” While it lasted. 

Allen huffed, pushing away the younger. As much as he liked Jungmo, the guy still spited him in a lot of ways. “You are so annoying. When will you shut up? The alarm was more tolerable.” 

“Oh come on, don’t you want to spend time with your crush?” Jungmo teased. Allen held back a smile that mixed with his frowning face, showing a constipated look. Jungmo laughed at him.

“Look at you all red and blushing.” He sandwiched the other’s face between his hands, puffing out Allen’s cheeks. Allen had about enough of it and groaned. “How do I end this.”

“Confirm it. Tell me why the app was ringing.” Jungmo halted his actions, fixing his posture. He smiled warmly. Allen’s heart skipped a beat. His face rubiscund than ever. 

Allen flattened out his top, clearing his throat out of nervousness. He avoided Jungmo’s eyes, looking directly at the singular book on his bed. The older inhaled a shaky breath.

“I… Like you, too.” Allen confessed quietly. Jungmo’s smile turned into a grin. He edged himself closer to the latter, watching with adorning eyes how prominent the blood rush on Allen’s ears and cheeks were. 

Jungmo pulled him into a sneaky hug, earning a muffled yelp from Allen. He hugged him tight, tighter than the last two hugs earlier. He never thought hugging Allen would be this ecstatic. Jungmo’s stomach was flipping, his nerves tingled. He was slightly shaking out of excitement.

“Finally. I got to hear it from none other than you.” He let out a content sigh, carressing Allen’s hair with much delicacy. Allen leaned to his touch.

This was nice. It felt surreal, but n ice.

“Thank you. I love you.”


End file.
